


She should at least try

by Panda14



Category: Batwoman (Comic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 03:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11119080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda14/pseuds/Panda14
Summary: Converting the comic to a written story. Just a small scene from Batwoman 001. Takes place between Kate and Maggie meeting at the police station.





	She should at least try

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know the policy on this sort of thing, this is a scene that happens in the comic and I've just converted it to a written version of my interpretation. I really enjoyed doing this and might do more. Thanks for reading.

Kate entered the GCPD building, she hoped Maggie was in. Cops usually have more paperwork than leg work, so there was a good chance she'd just be at her desk.

Then she saw it out of the corner of her eye, that familiar face. She turned to look at the picture of Renee, suddenly forgetting why she was there.

Renee had up and disappeared on her, again. Kate remembered waking up in the hospital after Intergang attempted to sacrifice her. Renee stayed with her a few days after she was released. Then one night Kate saw that bright light shining through her window, a false bat signal and Renee standing next to it in her Question gear. But the following morning Renee was gone. Kate heard she may have gone back to Nanda Parbat, but she hadn't seen any signs of Renee or The Question since. Things could have been different if they had just-

The door leading out of the reception area opened and Kate could hear a woman sniffling back tears. She kept looking at the picture of Renee, trying to not get emotional herself. Renee looked younger in this photo, in uniform, must've been from her early days as an officer. Her smile seemed genuine, her brown eyes full of light.

"Kate? Kate Kane?" a voice called out to her. But she barely heard it.

"What're you doing here?" Maggie approached Kate from behind.

"I came to see you. And then..." Kate was still looking at the photo, "That's Renee... Renee Montoya."

"Yeah, I know." Maggie nodded.

"She and I... We were..." Kate trailed off. Remembering back when Renee was just a cop and Kate was a wandering student, back when they were both civilians. Now they're both involved in the hero business and their relationship is a giant question, pun semi-intended.

"I know that too." Maggie said cheerily.

Kate finally turned her head to look at Maggie, and was taken aback at how cute the short haired blue eyed woman looked as she gestured a thumbs up to point at herself. Maggie was hardened sure, but in this moment she looked naturally happy.

"Detective, remember?" Maggie smiled.

Kate felt the rest of her body spin around to face her new interest, the spell of Renee being broken. "So, you finally gonna ask me out?" a grin broke over her face.

Maggie's hand moved across her chest in a taken aback fashion, "Thought I already **did.** I gave you my card weeks ago..."

She had a point, and was being forward with her feelings, Kate was intrigued "You're the detective, yeah? You could've tracked me down."

Maggie smiled, games being of no interest to her, "Fair enough, so, lets go out." she crossed her arms and shifted her weight.

Kate took a moment to glance back at the photo of the last cop she dated, looking forward to the confident detective in front of her she smiled "Okay. Beer and a band?"

"I'm not much into beer." Maggie took a small step closer towards Kate "But **anything** is better than another night at a cop bar."

Kate smiled, maybe this could work, even if she's not into beer.

She should at least try.

 

 


End file.
